


That Magical Night

by sugarby



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Harry Potter!AU, M/M, Magical, noiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your best friend lures you in to borrowing your grandmother's flying car in the late afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

> _Quite enjoyed a[hp!snk fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2830109) the other night and I watched Philosopher's Stone so here's what we have. This was originally much shorter and meant to be in my oneshot collection but I personally felt it would be nicer on it's own in it's own world._

They were to stay in for all of the evening and amuse themselves, playing cards or Wizard's Chess and gorging on the snacks they'd brought back with them from the train journey home for the summer; such was the agreed plan when neither could see themselves doing otherwise. They've done well sticking to their plan for a while—a good hour and a half to be exact, but the late afternoon of a Tuesday darkens as it drags into something dull and unpromising, and the third year lying on his stomach on the carpeted floor next to the couch is no longer entertained with watching his miniature rabbit Patronus Charm chase around his senior's small dog version.

  
"Let's go out," he half asks, half whines, reaching his wand out and up to poke a cheek of his senior's. 

  
"No, get off," Aoba swats at the hand to make it go away, but like his best friend's strong tendency to be annoying when he feels there's nothing else to do, it's persistent, staying to hover and tickle the skin under his nose, to poke a sensitive ear. Aoba grunts and swats at it again, "For god's sake, Wi--"

  
"Come on, Grandma won't find out."

  
"That's not the issue and yes she will. You don't know her like I do, she has, like, incredible other worldly senses!"

  
"But I'm bored."

  
"It's not like that's  _my_  fault!"

  
The younger thinks Aoba is awfully stubborn for a senior, but not as much as any kid can be. This he proves by putting his senior in an uncomfortable position, sitting up and moving close right to his face and holding an seemingly unbreakable stare, steadily trying to undo his will to stay indoors. Tonight can be opportunistic for them if his senior wants, tonight they can do anything, go anywhere.

  
"Q-Quit it...!" Aoba tries very hard to not look away but finds his hazel eyes glancing to and fro—to tables, on the forgotten candy on the floor, even to their charms that are kept alive and running about through the will of their casters' hearts.

  
"Then come," he gently commands, moving closer to his senior who recoils like he's inflicted with something hot, and who thinks the voice is too deep to belong to a thirteen year old; it's a voice lulling the senior's worries to calm and be reminded that he can trust his best friend. "Come with me, Aoba."

  
"Insatiable brat," Aoba mumbles, cheeks warm and pink and making him look helpless--he would know even if he wasn't looking right in to his best friend's green eyes. He can't believe he's going to cave! "A-Alright, fine! If it'll get you to remember and respect my personal space," He extends a hand out to push against the younger's chest to keep him at bay, "Then I guess a night out won't hurt."

 

*** * * ***

 

"No! Wil, _no_."

              
"Yes, Aoba."

  
Aoba gives him a look to say that he doesn't like this. It's not a good idea. He'd followed his junior to round the back of his house expecting to practice a careful means to travel by stepping into the fireplace in the shed made to stowaway magical equipment too big or flashy to be in the house and going by floo powder. That would've sufficed, but for some illogical reason the third year couldn't be bothered to cross rooms to the kitchen and use the fireplace.

  
Instead, he's pulling off the cover on his senior's grandmother's pink flying car, the one they aren't to use if they don't wish to be noticed, the very one that'll get them expelled from school—or worse, reacquainted with the wrath of Tae Seragaki.

  
Aoba can see the stop and warning signs pilling up in his mind. "Let's just take the bus or—" interrupted by the jingle of keys, the rattle of a stick and the low hum of the engine; the car lifts from the ground. "Oi, you brat—!" Aoba realizes he's a tad loud and covers his mouth with his hands. He waits a moment, preys he hasn't woken up any of his non-magical peers, and his scolding comes out in a low hiss, " _You can't do this! Bring the car back down now, or else!...Shit! We're taking the bus or we're not going!_ "

  
The younger wizard has the audacity to lift the car even higher (he shouldn't even be driving, mind you!). "Come on, already," he leans over to open the passenger's side and tilts the car sideways. "Get in."

  
' _No, no, no!'_  the voice of self-restraint is yelling inside of Aoba's head. It's a very bad idea. But there's also a part of himself laughing with excitement and repeating the exact opposite. "...Shit. Fuck." He curses, biting his lip, thinking it over again and again, the pros and cons of the unplanned escapade debating. The conclusion comes to a single fact being friends with the third year has taught him: kids are stubborn to the very end. It'll be better if he goes along with the potential magic exploiter; better to try and lessen the damage than to leave him to do as he likes.

   
And chances are that doing  _what he likes_  will be to spend all night stuffing his face in Honeydukes and not even notice if the sun rises.

  
"One hour." Aoba says when he gets in, closing the side door after. "I mean it!"

     
"Alright, one hour."

  
"Good."

  
The younger wizard presses his foot down on the pedal, hands bigger than the person they belong to's age turn the wheel, the car lifts more and they're soaring through the night and over the many houses of the sleeping muggles—through clouds and by stars—on their way to a night that will either cure their boredom or get their wizard licenses revoked.

 

*** * * ***

 

"Aaah!"

They've not long touched ground in Hogsmeade after a surprisingly swift and easy journey where nothing bad happened—no one saw them, they think, and they came out of that one thick cloud without hitting anything—before Aoba lets out a cry and throws his hands on top of his head, humiliated that "I forgot to change out of my uniform!" when, on the way, _he_ 'd laid down rules and at the top was making sure they weren't recognized as students. "Damn it! Agh, it totally slipped my mind."

  
"I knew," the younger wizard says.

           
"You-?!" Aoba has every right and sense to look appalled, "Then why didn't you mention it?!"

  
"I thought you just didn't care."

  
No point stressing over it now that they're already here, Aoba thinks. The night and he aren't getting any younger. "Let's just...be careful, okay? It's too late to do anything about it now. I just hope we didn't wake anyone up on our way here; the car's cloaking device is kind of faulty so it doesn't last long."

  
"It was never on," he says to the double-appalled and very horrified Aoba. "You were sat right in front of the switch but you never touched it. I think that you thought I did but, again, I thought you just didn't care; I thought your agreeing to come with me meant you didn't give a fuck anymore." The horror on Aoba's face intensifies and he gets thinking of that one house they did fly over that looked like there was a woman peeking through her curtain at them, wearing glasses and holding her small Maltese dog which looked as equally perplexed...and a tad snooty about their inconsiderate disturbance at the late hour.

  
They start walking, heading deeper in to Hogsmeade and passing by various inns and boutiques and brightly-colored or mysteriously-dark shacks offering sales on their questionably titled products with wacky illustrations too. With it being just the two of them out on a night involved with school, it's like they're seeing a lot more than they usually can in the limited time students are given on the weekends—an hour isn't nearly enough to talk about the previous Quidditch match where Ravenclaw won against Hufflepuff in a close call after their seeker turned the game around, or about the places and people or things one ventured to and met on their last holiday. And it's certainly not enough for friends sorted into different houses to meet up and talk about real things--no offense to the wonders of the other world they'll always marvel at, but it has its dark moments as well. And in such dark moments, students don't need candy or points or to be taught new spells, they need time with the person they can trust to spill everything out to and not be judged or left alone.

  
"Where d'you wanna go then?" the younger wizard asks his senior as he scans the area. It's quieter than usual which is a given because it's not a place that's known to be crowded with students at night. It means the two of them have the pick of the lot then.

"Uh, I'm not really bothered. I'm a little thirsty, I guess." says Aoba.

           
"The Three Broomsticks then?"

  
Aoba shakes his head, "Nah, it's too late to  _drink_. And I can still taste the Cauldron Cakes I had."

  
"Honeydukes, then," he compromises, thinking it's what his senior wants, albeit indirect.

  
They're quiet but excited as they fill their stomachs with sweets from Honeydukes, contrary to Aoba commenting between every bite that candy is for kids and he doesn't have a sweet tooth to tolerate it all— _ha_ , he even goes on one of his  _listen to your senpai_  light rants while his fingers unwrap a Sugar Quill, his junior eyeing him questionably while sucking on a chocolate frog. As responsible and  _adult_  Aoba likes to act, his junior can see that this cute side of him makes their four year age gap a lot shorter. He mentions it and he doesn't get a denial as much as he does get a blow to the head and a snap of _leave me alone, brat! I'll eat whatever I want if that's alright with you! You better brush your teeth after all this, too!_

  
That, too, portrays a childishness, but nevertheless it makes the younger wizard feel warm inside and sort of glow.

  
To have this kind of care towards him...it's different, and it's not bad.

  
After, they head into one of the small pubs where the bartender's query of their ages doesn't surpass a raising of one of his pierced brows and drink until the night is much later, but by that time they've forgotten. They order reasonable sized glassed of Butter-beer (as one of them isn't above the required age to purchase and indulge in Firewhisky) and Aoba swears it's all he'll drink, until his pride goes forth and accepts his junior's impromptu drinking challenge. They know very well that Aoba can't handle his liquor and they also know the last thing he wants is to be outdone by a kid.

  
And as drunk as either of them can get (though one more than the other) they trust they won't forget tonight.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

They're on their way back to Midorijima in the next hour and  _that's when_  the impending disaster Aoba first believed they would come across earlier arrives.

  
On the one hand, he's a little under the influence and tired from all the drinking; on the other hand, he doesn't need his eyes to be open all the way to see the large forest of gigantic trees and a mountain they'll be colliding into soon. Never mind the invisibility cloaking device not being turned on the first time, the wheel's only gotten stuck in one direction, stiff and stubborn, the biggest and strongest hands not enough to take control of it. His grandmother's warning to not take out her flying car is coming to make a little more sense to Aoba.

  
It's not like his mind is in the correct state to cast a spell either, and to attempt to do so is riskier than not, (he'd much like to keep all of his limbs in tact and not be blown sky high from a backfired incantation). He turns to his best friend, "I thought you knew a shortcut that would get us back quicker than when we came!"

  
"That was ages ago," is the answer before the questionable gaze is returned, but more calm than panicked. "I thought you weren't gonna drink lots to drive us back."

  
Aoba had said that, he recalls, and starts cursing his inability to refuse this brat. "Gosh fucking—!"

  
With his senior somewhat incapacitated and invested in saying all the curse words he can in under a minute, the young wizard takes the initiative and first unbuckles his seat-belt. "Come on," He says and then leans across to unbuckle his senior's seat-belt, and his senior wonders what the hell is going on right now when they're literally moments from death— _seriously, this kid!_ The young wizard sighs in relief when both their safety lines are severed and he prods fingers to the door handle until the door swings open, chill air whipping harsh and quick against them.

  
Aoba's eyes widen, his heartbeat pauses, his cry interrupted in the second he's shoved out of the vehicle and then falling, the clouds and stars looking smaller as he descends, clothes all about, scarf in his face next to the one or two tears that dribble. He closes his eyes shut tight

  
'... _we're about to die_!'

  
A broom is called by the younger wizard and rather than crashing in to a muddy field they luckily manage to be caught by the flying apparatus which instantly sets a course for home, taking them away from their near death experience and away from the destroyed pink car that's going to get one of them in to so much trouble. 

  
Aoba braves an eye open, then the other, and his heart starts to beat again. He looks around and sees that they're flying again; he slaps his junior in front of him on the arm but keeps his other securely wrapped around him. "Oh, you...you fucking brat! Tell me when you're gonna shove me out of a  _fucking flying car_! What the hell?!"

  
He has the audacity to turn around and laugh, "If only there was a spell to stop you from shitting yourself."

       
"Shut up!" Aoba slaps his arm again, blushing a bit. "It's not like we wouldn't know whose fault  _that_  would be!"

  
He faces forwards, shrugs, "I wouldn't have cared either way."

  
"Gross, Wil!"

  
He shrugs again and focuses on the journey ahead of them, "At least you're alive."

 

*** * * ***

 

They're walking up the street to Aoba's house after landing in the East district of Midorijima when all the affects of all the consumed Butter-beers kick in  _more_ , the balance in Aoba's stride turning uneven and making him sway left and right, his eyes squinting over trying to fight the sleep threatening to befall upon his vulnerability, his foot taking a wrong twist and making him stumble and succumb to leaning against his best friend who's luckily walking on the same side where he could've fell and wrecked the last of his sense of reason in the corner of his brain that feels like it's splitting between the voices arguing to dominate what he'll do next.

It's the touch of his best friend that keeps them at bay and Aoba as sane as he can be while he's like this. He feels arms take him up then maneuver him round and on to a back, securely holding him until he phases in to consciousness and wraps arms and legs around the young wizard who's quite strong for a thirteen year old. Under normal circumstances, there's no chance Aoba would let himself be carried by this and by his junior.

  
But his back is comfortable, and truthfully, Aoba's a little weary about trying to sync with gravity and walk again. "I remember when you told me....about finding out that you're a wizard. You were really happy." He smiles dreamily at the memory as he steadily pronounces each word. It adds a cuteness to it that only he can, as far as the younger wizard is concerned, and it's not childish or confusing, it's light and considerate and genuine.

"Yeah," he says, casting a glance back to his senior.

  
"Why's that? I mean, it's not normal."

  
"Can someone like you talk about what's normal?"

That's a cheap shot and Aoba's a little slow at realizing first, tired and his mind corrupted with Butter-beer, that it's directed towards the uncommon color and length of his blue mullet-styled hair. When he gets round to deciphering the meaning behind the retort, his thumb and index finger throw a flick to the back of the blond head. "Well excuse me for not having control over things that are decided before I'm even born,  _tch_!"

  
"It's alright," he half-smirks and earns himself another flick. It's by no means an act of revenge when he lolls up his shoulders when he feels his senior slipping from his back, but he does like the cry of surprise that spills from his lips and the way the arms and legs _clutch_  around him. "It wasn't happiness," he answers in regards to that day not too long ago when he came to Aoba and told him about levitating his pet rabbit and about some letter sealed with hot, redder than blood wax that had come for him. "It's just...knowing what I am put my parents locking me away in to perspective. They didn't do it just for the sake of not acknowledging my existence, they were freaked by their son not being "normal". Theo's nothing like me but I'd bet anything that even if he was a wizard, too, he'd be exempt from our parents' harsh ways."

 

"That sucks..." Aoba's comments just before his head lolls forward in to his best friend's neck, further words turning to mumbles.

  
He shakes his head to disagree, "No, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to hear that my little brother's being mistreated like I was." While he figures this may surprise his senior and expects him to say so, he looks back and finds his senior to be asleep on him, cheek pushing in to a shoulder and lips parted. The young wizard shakes him a little, "Oi...What, you can't even make it to your room?" He quickly looks ahead, they're less than seven houses away, and looks back, shaking him again. "Come on, we're almost there—"

  
"...You're a great kid...Wi...Wilh..."

They come to stop instantly, under the moonlight, in the quiet of the empty street where the young wizard wonders what he just heard.

  
"A lot greater than I was at your age..." Aoba continues, eyes closed, head snuggling in to the thirteen year old's back as if it were a pillow, and it distorts his words in to mumbles again but the feeling behind them is warm. "I k-kept....beatin' people up an'...shiiit...."

  
The young wizard's eyes dart to grace a look of question upon his senior who can't fully be aware of what he's saying. No one has ever thought to praise the boy called Wilhelm...not once before until he met Aoba Seragaki. "What the hell? Talking in your sleep, and you'll just about saying anything. You're vulnerable. Senpai is kind of careless, aren't you?"

  
Light snores drifting from behind and in to the night are his answer.

  
The young wizard lets out a snort, a bit taken aback as he is equally amused. "You're even snoring now as well," He says. He feels his senior sliding off him again so he fixes him back on one last time, inhales the heavy load of what he'll like to keep to himself, and he walks on, the Seragaki household just a little up some more. "I don't know what you were like at my age, but I'll bet anything you haven't really changed."

  
He cranes his head round to look at the sleeping face, the moon glowing over it.

  
"I'm happy, Aoba." he whispers his confession while gazing at the reason.

 

*** * * ***

 

Morning arrives and he hasn't left yet. The young wizard awakes to the smells of the breakfast feast spread out  on the table in the kitchen, as is the lady of the house whose car was trashed last night and will kill them when she finds out, if she hasn't already and is just biding her time for a satisfying punishment. Thinking so runs a shiver down his body and he's almost too nervous to approach her at the table, also thinking that his presence will disrupt the peace she's found herself drinking a cup of tea in. But if she's clairvoyant like her grandson has mentioned then she's already aware he's approaching.

And someone threw a blanket over him while he was sleeping on the couch.

  
"Mornin'," he greets with a bow of his head and sits at the table and begins to pile on his plate some of the tasty goods in front: half a bagel he spreads chocolate on to, three pieces of toast to with a side of scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon, and a homemade doughnut gloriously basking in its glazed glory among others in a basket.

  
She hums and sets down her cup on its saucer, "So, where did you and my grandson fly off to last night then?"

  
Ah, she knew. Clairvoyant indeed. Or they were just that loud debating over taking her car. "Your grandson is my  _senior_ ," he points out, "In the end, I was put in an uncomfortable position."

  
"You have my sympathy." she says before picking up her cup for another sip.

  
The young wizard thinks she doesn't sound as sympathetic as she could stand to better pretend to be. "He talks in his sleep,"

  
"I know."

  
"He brought up weird things..."

  
She sets down her cup again and this time, when she looks straight at him, there's something in her eyes that says she's predicting a specific sort of weird, a sort she's heard once or twice in the past before. "Weird things? What do you mean?"

  
The young wizard swallows the food in his mouth and opens his mouth, and at the same time closes it to the hurried footsteps descending the staircase—loud and messy in one place where there must be a stumble.

Aoba who's just woken up, yawning on his way in to the kitchen, eyes barely open just like last night. "Shit, I overslept. I must've passed out, too." He attempts to rub sleep from his eyes and get used to the light, "Crap. I'm just lucky that granny didn't find out that we took her—" He squints then opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is his grandmother scowling at him. "Ah! G-Granny?! Good m-morning! I didn't, uh, I thought you would still be sleeping."

"You're a couple hours too late to try and sneak past me, Aoba," she tells him off with a huff, picking up her cup again. She points a finger over to the boy on the other side, "I bumped in to your friend last night while he was carrying you to your room."

  
"You're surprisingly not as light as I thought you were," the young wizard comments then munches on an end of his bacon.

  
"Shut up! I don't wanna hear that from you when it's your fault anyway!" Aoba snaps with a stomp of his foot in frustration, "I told you sneaking out wouldn't go well!"  
  
  
His grandmother turns on him then, which he should've naturally foreseen, and the way such a small woman brings out a powerful voice makes him jump back a little, "Well if you knew it was a bad idea then, as the eldest, you shouldn't have been so easily lead astray! It's just like that time when you and your muggle friend got in to fights on the street!"

"Mizuki didn't mean for us to—"

  
"You're not to pull another stunt like this again, do you hear?!" she glances between her grandson and his best friend, regardless of the latter not being a relative of hers; he just comes so often that he might as well be another adopted member of the family. She looks to Aoba when she adds, "Or you'll be lucky if I never put bars on your doors and windows and shorten your curfew!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Aoba quickly obeys, so fearful he can't tell whether or not he's at home or in a strict military. He feels as if he's dodged a bullet there. For all he's done over the years, she's well within her rights to disown him, cast him aside like his parents hadn't meant to do but still did a long time ago. He doesn't let himself over-think it and sits at the table, "I hope you're happy, brat. You got to see your senior get scolded."

  
"She scolded me, too," the young wizard says in defense and hides the small pout he'll deny he ever made behind another slice of toast that he soon finishes in too few bites.

  
"Welcome to the club, kid." Aoba sarcasms over his bowl of rice. He takes pieces of chicken from the reasonable portion of it on his side and enjoys some bites before he speaks again, "Oh, thanks for carrying me home last night." Neither bring it up but both of them notice that his cheeks begin to heat up and show a soft shade of red.

  
"It's nothin'."

  
"...Last night..." Aoba begins but then thinks of another way to express what's been on his mind for some time. He approaches the matter with a smile, small but friendly, and he doesn't once break contact with the green eyes watching him closely from across the table. "...this'll be my last Summer as a student at Hogwarts. When we go back, it'll be my final year."

  
"..."

  
Aoba offers to make his smile bigger. One of them has to accept reality, as unbelievable it's turning out to be, as much as he'll miss dashing through a brick wall to get on to  _Platform_ _9 3/4_  with his best friend, as much as he'll miss riding the train to the best school he can dream of with his best friend, and as much as he'll really miss sharing another part of his life with someone. Aoba clears his throat and pretends it's done the lump int here good, "Soon, I won't be there anymore to keep you out of trouble, so you better take care of yourself. Don't get in to fights with students, brat. it doesn't matter if you're a muggle-born, don't give them the satisfaction of a reaction. And don't give your Professors any more grief!"

  
"...Okay." the young wizard replies in what he doesn't expect to be a voice not as strong as usual, especially not after going over his answer again and again privately in his head ever since he heard "last" and "final".

  
"Good." Aoba nods. "So then, you'll probably go home now. Right?"

  
"...Do you remember last night? What you said to me."

  
"Huh? Last night?...It's kind of fuzzy. I'm sorry if I said something totally weird."

  
"...You complimented me..."

  
Aoba looks skeptic for a short while, "Is that all? Jeez, way to give me a heart attack, brat." He laughs a little to cover the bit of embarrassment he feels. It's not everyday he feeds the ego of a brat. Whatever the compliment, he prays it was normal (that words feels very weird to say as of late, he notices. Must be the remnants of the Butter-beer). Speaking of, he must've been a handful while drunk. He was carried home after all, and who's ever heard of a senior being piggyback-ed by their junior? "Hey, I'm sorry for the trouble."

  
"I already said it was nothing." the young wizard tells him again, and all of a sudden he's pushing back his chair to stand. On his plate, a piece of toast and some eggs and bacon remain. He goes back only to pocket the doughnut he'd helped himself too from the pile in the middle of the table, soft and sweet and made by his senior's grandmother, which gives it the "home-y" sense he wouldn't ever get back at his home.

  
"You're leaving now?!" Aoba checks the clock on the wall and calms a little when it reads a time not as early as he thought.

  
"Yeah," he shrugs on his school robe and goes to the front door. "I'll come back later."

  
"Ah, okay. Then I'll take a shower in the meantime to properly wake up!"

  
"'kay."

  
"Thanks again. I know that you and your parents will disagree with me, but...it doesn't matter. I think you're a great kid." While the young wizard appears indifferent waiting, inside he becomes happier, force of his grip on the door handle weakens; it's like he's being placed under a spell but he knows to trust in his belief that no matter the powerful incantations he's to be taught in the future, there's nothing as magical than what Aoba can do to him, nor a Patronus Charm cuter and better to fend off against whatever darkness that may be near than the smile he gives only to him.

**Author's Note:**

> * I wondered about writing Noiz as being a muggle with a magical best friend but then I reconsidered for the sake of the moral behind incorporating his canon past in to this au. As for Aoba, he is supposedly muggle-born as well since he's adopted (Tae incidentally is a witch, so I guess Haruka and Naine thought it was perfect). Also, I wanted Noiz to be at least seventeen but that would've meant he was going to start his final year at school and Aoba would've been long gone. So their ages are 13 and 17, and this is good also because (the hp! wiki says) only third years and above can make a trip to Hogsmeade _(I've realized I haven't mentioned which houses they're in! Yikes! I'll leave it for you guys to decide. Also, is it even possible to travel to Hogsmeade by car?!)_.
> 
> *The reason Noiz's real name is barely used is for two reasons: the first being that I'm not used to using it yet, the other and main reason being this: In the magical world, one can be called many things. But it matters not what you're called so much as what you are, and Wilhelm is a great kid and a friend to Aoba, no matter what his parents or anyone else may say.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ 


End file.
